I've Choosen You
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "..Aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan ku harap kau tak pernah meragukan cinta kasihku." – Chanyeol./[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Shounen-ai]


"..Aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan ku harap kau tak pernah meragukan cinta kasihku." – Chanyeol.

* * *

**SF ChanBaek – I've Choosen You**

**[Recommended Song : Samsons – Di Penghujung Mudaku]**

* * *

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol nampak sibuk dengan setumpuk buku di ruang baca rumah megah miliknya. Sesekali jemari panjangnya bergerak dengan lincah memilah halaman per halaman buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

Kepalanya bergerak beraturan, mengikuti hentak irama lagu yang terdengar melalui radio klasik yang bertengger dengan nyamannya di meja kecil di dekat pintu masuk.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya sekejap. Ia mulai meregangkan tangan dan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Sebelum akhirnya ia mulai beranjak, menghampiri rak raksasa yang memenuhi ruangan yang ia tempati. Perlahan, ia kembali disibukkan dengan beberapa tumpuk buku yang ia pilih sebagai referensi untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan Bagian Marketing – dimana ia bertanggung jawab penuh sebagai Kepala Staff – perusahaan besar milik kakak sepupunya yanng memang bergerak di bidang Otomotif dan Asuransi.

"Hah.. gara-gara albino mesum itu aku harus lembur menyelesaikan laporan.." gerutunya.

Ia kembali menggerakan kepalanya guna menyesuaikan irama lagu yang telah berganti. Lumayan untuk menghibur diri – pikirnya.

Terus terhanyut dengan berkas dan referensi – sialan menurut seseorang yang selalu mendampinginya – tak membuat Chanyeol tersadar jika saat ini sesosok namja mungil berparas ayu denga bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut sebal. Rupanya ia tengah merajuk manja karena seharian ini diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~" panggilnya manja.

"..."

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal berisi bentuk presentasi keuangan. Mata bulatnya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti bentuk kurva juga diagram. Dan ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan manis tadi. Sebenarnya jika Chanyeol sudah fokus akan sesuatu maka secara tidak langsung dia akan mengabaikan hal lainnya termasuk sang kekasih, ngomong-ngomong.

"Aish~ terserah!"

"..."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar nada tak bersahabat yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna ketika ia mendapati sosok ringkih sang pujaan yang bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu sebulan terakhir. Ah, iya.. sebulan terakhir setelah sang Ayah mertua merecokinya dengan berbagai laporan saham dan sebagainya. Okay, lupakan dan ia harus segera mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada Byun – ah sudah berganti marga 3 bulan yang lalu menjadi Park Baekhyun.

"yeobeo~, chakaman!"

"wae?"

Namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak langsung membalikan tubuhnya, namun kepalanya ia tolehkan, dan kini terpampanglah wajah sempurnanya yang dihiasi keengganan.

"Kemarilah~"

Chanyeol segera meletakan buku yang digenggamnya dan langsung memberi komando melalui jemari panjangnya agar sang Belahan jiwa mendekatinya. Tak lupa ditepuk dengan singkat ruang kosong di depannya – lebih tepatnya di celah antara kedua kakinya yang Chanyeol selonjorkan –

Baekhyun yang memang sedang ingin bermanja-manja pada namja jangkung bermarga Park itu pun menurutinya. Ia menggerakan tubuh mungilnya. Ahaaa~ akhirnya ia tidak dihiraukan.

Baekhyun terkiki geli, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk. Tangan lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah, bermain di lenga kokoh sang suami.

"Yeolli-a~"

"Eumm?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikanku?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

"Aku tak bermaksud, yeobo. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Abonim?"

"Arraseo. Geunde, aku jadi merasa kau menjauhiku yeobo~"

"..."

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan buku bersampul _cream _dipangkuannya. Sesekali mata sipitnya bergerak kesana kemari untuk menepis keinginannya menangis. Heh~ akhir-akhir ini ia merasa cengeng.

"Hei, aku menikahimu bukan untuk membuatmu merasa terabaikan sayang. Ingat, aku begini juga untuk kelangsungan hidup kita, eum?"

"Kau bahkan terkesan.."

"Okay, maafkan aku sayang. Aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan ku harap kau tak pernah meragukan cinta kasihku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum perlahan mendengar untaian kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sensual Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia merasa geli?

"Baekhyunie~ saranghandago, yeobo.."

"nado.."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata seiring dengan terkikis jarak antara wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya sendiri.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak kilat, bertaut mesra dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dimulai dengan kecupan ringan hingga berubah menjadi lumatan lembut yang menghanyutkan, menyalurkan dengan sepenuh hati segenap perasaan yang kian membuncah.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan, mengusap lembut rahang tegas Chanyeol. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menapak di paha Baekhyun ikut bergerak.

Terdengar lenguhan agak nyaring, sesaat setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Senyum tampan terukir sempurna di wajah rupawannya dikala mata bulatnya menangkap sapuan merah muda yang tipis di wajah Baekhyun. Kening masing-masing yang masih bersentuhan membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah menggesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mungil Baekhyun – menyalurkan rasa gemas tentu saja –

`chu~`

Kecupan kecil kembali tersemat. Baekhyun menggeplak kecil kepala Chanyeol sebelum berujar

"Jangan berbuat mesum di depan uri aegya.." bisiknya.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol bengong. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menapakannya di perutnya yang masih datar.

"Anyeong, appa!"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Dia benar-benar belum percaya apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Ia, akan menjadi appa? Baekhyun-nya sedang mengandung?

"Aigoo~ Terimakasih yeobo!"

Chanyeol memeluk hangat tubuh Baekhyun. Dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengelus lembut permukaan perut Baekhyun.

"Gumawo. Jeongmal."

.

.

.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Kkeut! Aku ndak tau baru bikin apa ._.**

**Yang jelas mohon mangap kalau ceritanya garing dan ndak semanis biasannya(?) harap maklum stock gulanya habis /slaped/**

**Dan lagi-lagi aku buat MPREG /double slaped/**

**Wanna review~**


End file.
